Molecule Man
Personal Characteristics Name: Owen Reece Origin: Marvel Comics, Fantastic Four #20 Gender: Male Age: N.A Classification: Molecule Man; Demiurge; Proto Man; Quark Man; Superstring Man; Information Man; The Narrative Man Summary Molecule Man is a character from Marvel Comics. A man as powerful as he is chronically insecure character, Owen Reece has the power to control all matter and energy. While often portrayed as a misunderstood villain, he has also at times acted as an anti-hero. Owen Reece was a weak, shy boy in Brooklyn, New York who obsessively clung to his mother. He grew into a weak-willed adult, made bitter and lonely by his mother's death, and full of fear and hatred of what he regarded as a deeply unfriendly world. Reece became a lowly laboratory technician working at a nuclear plant owned by the Acme Atomics Corporation. He was disgruntled by his job's long hours and low pay. One day, Reece accidentally activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The explosion horribly disfigured his face with scars in the shape of lightning bolts, but it also had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all energy, and he now used his immense powers to take out his pent-up frustrations on the world under the moniker of Molecule Man. Mentality Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Morality: Kind Orderly Sexual Preference: Heterosexual Objectives: Conquest the World and destroy the Fantastic Four | Live peacefully with Volcana | Revenge against the Beyonder | Stop the Beyonders | None Tastes: Stuff Powers and Stats Tier: A/2 | A/2 | A/1 | A/2 | A/1 Powers and Abilities: Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Flight, Forcefields, Portal Creation, Concept Manipulation, Durability Negation, Replication, Existence Erasure, Cosmic Awareness, Creation, Danmaku, Absorption Dimensionality: 3D | 3D | N.A | ∞D | N.A Attack Potency: Infinite (Uatu decleres that Owen can even destroy Universes, that are declared as infinite.) | Infinite (Without his mental block, he can repair the multiversal destruction that Beyonder's caused, and can even match up Beyonder, and after his defeat, Owen control all his Infinite Energy) | Transcendent (Owen in his full potencial he's mightier than all other beings of the Multiverse, incluing Living Tribunal, also being confirmed after by Kubik) | Infinite (Exists as a single consciousness shared by all versions of itself through all of space and time and if all his bodies die all the multiverse will die too | Transcendent (With all his versions power combined he could kill and stole the Beyonders power. Lifebringer Galactus affirm two times that Owen could end him with a thought if he want. Owen boxed the Omniverse) Durability: Infinite (He can use his energy to defend himself) | Infinite (Protect himself and the Avengers of the most destructive attack of Beyonder, that can reach the infinity) | Transcendent (Scale with the attack) | Infinite(Scale with the attack) | Transcendent (Scale with the attack) Speed: Immeasurable | Infinite (React Beyonder's attack that can reach the infinity) | N.A | Immeasurable | N.A Lifting Strength: Unknow | Unknow | N.A | Unknow | N.A Stamina: Endless | Endless | N.A | Endless | N.A Range: Infinite | Infinite | N.A | Infinite | N.A Weaknesses: Restrict yourself | His emotions by Vulcana restrict himself | None | None | None Key: With Mental Block | Secret Wars 2 | Secret Wars 3 | Post-Retcon | Beyonder's Power Feats and Capabilities Feats: Gallery RCO015_1469319129.jpg|Galactus finding Owen RCO017_1469319129.jpg|Owen showing the ancient Omniverse RCO005.jpg|Owen in Fantastic Four (2018) RCO011 (1).jpg|Owen moments before the confrontation with the Beyonders pt-br:Homem Molecular Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:ComicBook Characters Category:Kind Orderly Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier A/2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier A/1 Category:Transcendent Beings